


The Apple Pie Life

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, This series deals with pies, and a platonic relationship with the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You get confused when you overhear the boys talking about an apple pie life.





	1. The Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> These fics cover three different squares for Genre Bingo - apple pie, vampires, and shapeshifters.

Today was not your day.  You know how Murphy’s Law states that anything that can go wrong will?  It was happening to you.  Your car broke down on the way to work and you were taking a shortcut down a one way street when something started chasing you.   You felt someone pull you into a dark corner, and when you closed your eyes in fear for a brief second, you heard gunshots. **  
**

“What do we do with her Sammy?”

“Just bring her with us.”

“Wait, where the hell are you taking me?”

“Don’t worry about and get in the damn car.”  Sam apologized for his older brother as he introduced himself.  He casually explained what was going on and what had just taken place.  They were taking you to the bunker, as Sam called it for the night.  You sighed and watched as Dean pulled into the garage.  He left the two of you alone and Sam gave you a sheepish smile.  “Sorry about him, he’s been moody here lately.”

“Oh, it’s fine.”  You were lying, this wasn’t fine at all.  You were nervous about the whole situation.  

Sam gave you a brief tour of the bunker as the two of you made it down the hallway.  He left you in one the many bedrooms and helped you get settled for the night.  “11 is Dean’s room, mine is 24.  But if you need anything, let us know okay?”  He gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving you alone with your thoughts.  

You couldn’t sleep.  Throwing the covers off of you, you stood up and made your way to the door.  You opened it as quietly as you could and poked your head out.  You noticed the boys were nowhere to be found.  ‘Probably asleep.  Okay let’s get a snack and see if that helps out.’

Quietly, you made your way down the hallway to the kitchen.  You sighed as you rummaged through the fridges, and found nothing. ‘'Do these guys ever eat?”  You muttered to yourself and noticed a whole bag of granny smith apples in the corner.  ‘'Jackpot!’

Dean was confused when he woke up in the middle of the night.  The bunker didn’t usually smell so sweet.  He wandered down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eye as he walked.    The further he walked, the stronger the smell.  The smell of apples and cinnamon would be strongest right outside the kitchen as Dean peered in.  You were humming along to something - Dean couldn’t make it out, but the counters were lined with pies.  Even the table had been covered.  

“There has to be a rational explanation -”  You heard him mumble to himself as he walked further into the kitchen and took everything in.  You poured him a cup of coffee and nudged one of the platters of mini pies towards him. “Do you always bake when you come into a stranger’s home?”

“Not really.”  You heard the oven ding and you removed yet another tray of mini pies.  “I couldn’t sleep.  You have no video games here, I didn’t want to read so I made my way to the kitchen.  I hope you guys don’t mind that I used all those apples.”

You heard a small moan come from Dean and you chuckled when you saw him eating two more apple pies.  “Why -”  Dean paused to take a sip of coffee and you looked at him funny.  “Why so many though?”

“This is going to sound stupid but I overheard you and your brother talking.  Something about not having an apple pie life?”

“Oh sweetheart.”  He chuckled as he wiped away the excess filling from one side of his mouth.  You gulped as you watched him and he smirked.  “As hunters, we don’t get the normal life everyone else has.  Maybe if the circumstances were different..”

“There’s nothing great about living a normal life..”

“You wouldn’t say that if you’ve been through all the shit we’ve been through.”  He picked up another pie and before he ate it, he paused.  “I’ve died more times that I can count.  We’ve stopped the apocalypse.  I’ve been to hell and back, so living an apple pie life isn’t for in the cards for us.”

“When do I get to go home?”  You were genuinely curious.  They told you that they had ganked the monster they were going after, so why were you here?  

“You can leave whenever you want.  No one should be forced into this life.”

“I probably didn’t say it because of the confusion but thank you rescuing me.  I guess that’s why I made so many pies.”  Dean chuckled as you took a seat across from him.  “I guess when I’m nervous or can’t sleep, I bake.”

“Don’t say that, I won’t let you leave if this the result.  Sam is going to freak when he sees the kitchen though.”

“He will if you don’t eat them all first.”

“Hey!”


	2. Vampires and Pecan Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take Dean up on his offer to move into the bunker and have him teach you how to hunt. You spend time watching one of your favorite movies with Dean.

It had been a month since the boys had rescued you.  You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and for your safety, the boys had taken you back to the bunker.  You were planning to leave the next day when Dean made you a deal.  He offered to teach you about everything supernatural and how to defend yourself from it if you stayed.  You left and as you made your way home, you actually thought about Dean’s offer.   **  
**

The next day you started packing up what belongings you had (it wasn’t that much to begin with).  There were two boxes of books that you couldn’t leave behind, your clothes, laptop, television,  your game systems and the few games you had.  You called Dean to tell him the good news, but it went straight to voicemail.  You bit your lip and busied yourself with cleaning up your studio apartment.  You were in the middle of scrubbing your shower down when your phone started ringing.

“Hey Y/N, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.  I just wanted to let you know that I thought about your offer and wanted to let you know you have a new room mate, if you still want me.”

“Of course we still want you!”  You laughed out loud and wiped the sweat from your forehead.  “We had a hunt pop up, but we should be back home in a few days.  We can swing by your house and you can follow us back to the bunker, once we’re done?”

“Yeah that sounds fine.  That’ll give me time to settle everything here.”

“Dean! I could use a little help here!”  You heard Sam cry out in the background and to make matters worse, the line went dead.   You tried calling back, but there was no answer.  

–

You were pacing when you heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala outside.  Peeking out your window, you watched as the boys make their way to your door.  As soon as you heard the knocks, you threw the door open punched Dean in the face.  Dean’s eyes widened and you could tell Sam was trying to hold back a laugh.  “What the hell Y/N?”

“Two days Dean - two days that I didn’t hear a word from you.  I was worried something bad happened to you!”

“What do you mean - oh shit!  Y/N, I’m sorry.  I was going to call you back once we took out the vampire’s nest but they broke my phone.”

“I’ll get you some ice.”  You muttered as you made your way to the kitchen.  You found a stray wash cloth and filled it with ice.  “Hey Dean?”

“What’s up short stack?”

“Ha. Okay if vampires exist, do dhampirs exist too?”

“What in the hell …”

Sam chuckled and folded his arms.  “It’s a possibility.  We haven’t run into one, though.”

“Dean, I have a movie to show you once we get back to the bunker.”  You paused and turned to look at him.  “You don’t mind watching anime do you?”  You heard Sam snicker and Dean glared at his younger brother and told him to shut up.

They helped you move all of your boxes to your car, and what didn’t fit, went in the back seat of baby.  “Is that everything?”  Dean asked as he shut the passenger door.

“Yep.  I told the landlord earlier that if there was anything another family could use any of the furniture I left behind, he could just take it.”

“Well, let’s go home then.”

–

“I forgot how huge this place was.”  You muttered to yourself before turning your car off.  

“Hey Y/N, we’ll help you unpack tomorrow, okay?  That hunt was exhausting.”

“That’s fine, just point me to a room where I can sleep for the night.”  

“That shouldn’t be too hard, come on.”  You chuckled and followed the two of them down the maze like hallways.  “15 is our unofficial guest room.  Don’t get freaked out if someone pops in here from time to time.”

“Okay..”  Sam and Dean left you alone after that.  You sighed as you flopped back on to the bed.  Maybe you could start unpacking tomorrow.  That was the last thought you had before your eyes fluttered shut and you fell asleep.

You spent the next day getting everything unpacked.  Sam helped you with all the cords and heavy lifting but Dean was nowhere to be found.  Your room was down the hall from Dean’s but right next door to Sam’s.  It wasn’t until you were getting your laptop set up that you heard movement.

“Dean! Come on…” You called out from your room and you heard his boots stomping down the hall.  “Watch this with me and I’ll make you as many full sized pies as you want!”  

“Can I pick the flavor?”

“Yeah sure, just get some drinks and snacks!”

–

“He’s 10,000 years old? Benny wasn’t even that old.”

“Doris please, haven’t you ever heard of the strong and silent type?” You muttered as she attempted to fight the hunter in front of her.  You heard Dean chuckle and glanced over at him.  “What?”

“Nothing.”  

“She was bitten sure but there is more to the process.”  Dean took a swig of his beer and you looked at him confused.  “Vampires don’t have to bite you nowadays to change you.  All you have to do is ingest some of their blood and the rate someone changes, that depends on the person.”

“You know a lot about vampires…”

“I’m a hunter Y/N.  Why else would I know so much?”  He really didn’t want to tell you about his time as a vampire.

“Well they were hot.”  Dean muttered as the snake women transformed.  

“Really Dean?”

“I hate to say it but a candle wouldn’t incapacitate a vampire.  Dead man’s blood and beheading, that usually kills them.”

“Oh come on!  This dub changed one of the best lines.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the first dub, Doris basically tells D that he can sleep with her if he wants.”

“She was throwing herself at him pretty hard, I don’t see how he could turn her down.”

“Well he did.”

“I think she might be a little pissed off after finding out she’s the same as D..”

“No really, what gave you that idea?”

“No way he went down that easy! Also what the hell, his left hand is alive?”

“Yeah that was never really explained.  You might get some more information if you look it up.”

“If his left hand can talk, do you think he’s ever used it during sex?” You choked on your drink and Dean patted you on the back.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”  You didn’t want to admit that you had the same thought days before.

“Kid I have to say that fight was a little anticlimactic…”

“Yeah, I know.  There’s so much you have to teach me.”  You muttered eating a handful of popcorn.  

“Sammy can teach you some more lore, and I’ll show you how to defend yourself.  I’ll even teach you how to take out a real vamp.”

“There’s a catch isn’t there..”

“Of course four pies - all pecan.”

“Do you even have the ingredients?”

“That’s what supply runs are for.”

–

You spent the next day with Sam as Dean went on a supply run.  You made sure to look up a recipe for pecan pie so that way Dean got exactly what you needed for it.  

“Here you go, Y/N.”  Sam placed a huge stack of books right in front of you and he watched as you frowned.  Sam chuckled and handed you another book.  “This one is special, that’s our dad’s journal - read through that and if you have any questions, just ask.”  You watched him take a seat across from you with his laptop.  

“So vampires don’t look like monsters at all…”

“They look completely normal.  Well minus the rows of fangs.”

“That sounds scary.”  You mumbled to yourself as you went back to reading.  You heard Sam’s phone chime as you looked up from the journal.  “Dean’s back..”  

“I guess it’s dinner and pie making duty for me.”  You mumbled as you got up and stretched.  “Care if I take this to the kitchen with me to read?”

“Just be careful with it, okay?”

“Always.”

–t had been a few hours and you had finished reading John’s journal when you heard Dean shuffling into the kitchen.  

“Did you make them all?”  Dean practically rushes into the kitchen with you trailing behind him.  “Y/N, I’ve never asked this but marry me.”  You watch the smile grow on his face as he reaches the counter to see four pecan pies cooling.  You have to remind him to wipe the drool from his mouth.  

“Dean, I love you and I’m forever grateful for everything you’ve done for me.  There’s just one thing I have to tell you - I’m not interested in you like that.”

“So Sammy’s your type?”

“He has the smart, well read, and the tall part down but it’s the same with him.”  

“No sexual attraction to either of us.  Wow, I never thought I’d see the day.”  You called out to Sam to come eat and he appeared in the doorway with a book in hand.  You chuckled as you swatted Dean away from the pies - something you learned from the mini apple pies you made him was that Dean loves pie.  “I think it’s going to be my goal now to find out what gets you going.”  Dean muttered as you put a plate of food in front of him.  

“Should I ask?”  Sam thanked you as handed him his plate.  You shook your head as Dean took a huge bite of his cheeseburger.  

“Nope.”

–

Dean was teaching you how to defend yourself but after a while it just turned into sparring practice.  It wasn’t until Sam interrupted, that the two of you took a short break.   “Hey Dean?”  

“Is something wrong?”  Dean was distracted and you landed a blow to Dean’s side.  “Okay, okay we’re done for the day.  You’ve improved quite a lot Y/N.”  Sam handed you a towel and you quietly thanked him.

“I just got a phone call from Jody.  She said she’s having trouble with another vamp nest near her.”

“Does she want us to come help?”

“Yep.”  

“What about me?” You asked and wiped the sweat from your neck and face.

“Just this once, we’ll take you.  There are some rules though - you follow every instruction we give you.”

“And if we tell you to stay back, you stay back.”

“Okay, I got it.”

“Now both of you go take a shower, and pack your bags, we have some vamps to hunt.”


End file.
